Behind The Shadows
by Eeveewarrior
Summary: Fallowkit, a mysteriously gifted kit- thinking he was born with natural Shadowclan blood, however- he must learn that there are secrets and dangers lurking around every corner he steps in. What will fate choose for him? Please R&R, reviews highly appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, sorry I've not been posting... But I'm back! To start new!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Silverflower sighed in exasperation, what use to Shadowclan was she? She couldn't bear any kits, she was a coward at fighting and she would faint at the sight of blood.

She had no strength, she was not gifted with any talents but being a sulky she-cat feeling sympathy for herself. She then caught caught glimpse of a brown silhouette, until she realized it was Flashstar. _But how can he be wandering at the strike of night when he's not making any major announcements?_

There was a fluff of ginger held by the scruff at Flashstar's mouth, it had a large white strip that ran from its face to underneath its tail. Silverflower was dazzled, she admired the kit's beauty. _What a beautiful creature, but what brings him here?_

Flashstar's beady gaze swept through the camp, it was then they met with hers. Her fur stood to an end, her suspicion grew as every step was took towards her.

Then she heard his words, solemn and still they were yet they had a pang of warmth. "Silverflower, this is a gift you must accept." He murmured politely, dipping his head as if he was a loyal warrior addressing a leader.

"Thank you." Silverflower replied, her mouth still gaping open- she glanced at the kit, it almost seemed as high as a proud fallow. She glanced up, but Flashstar had disappeared into the darkness, probably in his slumber at the den.

* * *

**Sorry about that short prologue! I promise the chapters will be way longer than the prologue, I'll do my best!**** ~Eeveewarrior**


	2. Mysteries Rising

**Now the true and final and... *continuous blabbering* story will start!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fallowkit cheerfully bounced out the nursery, he then caught sight of a group of kits playing with a ball of moss. _That looks like a decent game to play!_

"May I play?" He questioned the kits, they cast a stern glare at him. Tundrakit stepped up, pouring him with a cold glance- the silver kit was very grand and well groomed- making him more sleek like a highly Shadowclan warrior. Fallowkit braced himself to hear his sour words.

"Mother said not to play with outclanners." Tundrakit spat, the other kits let out mew of agreements.

Fallowkit felt highly wounded at his words. _I'm not an outclanner! I don't look like one! I'm pure Shadowclan, they're so blind!_ He growled to himself. Before he blurted out his anger- he heard Silverflower's call, shrugging off the bitter growls of Tundrakit- he raced inside the nursery.

Silverflower sighed, she muttered words under her breath that were so soft that Fallowkit couldn't catch anything she'd said. "I told you not to play with those kits, you could wait for the next litter of Shinetuft to come." She spoke, an edge of pity at her voice.

Fallowkit's tail fell. "But that'll be many moons before that'll happen!"He protested, it was soon that he remembered the foul words. _Mother said not to play with outclanners._ Then he added. "Why did they call me an outclanner?"_  
_

Instead of scolding him, Silverflower turned her back to him- not saying a single word, no sound elapsed from her, not even a sigh or a whisper.

* * *

Fallowkit worryingly slunk out, then he heard several words thrown at him. "Psst Fallowtail!" He whipped around, only to find Fernkit and Webkit.

"Weren't you playing with _Tundrakit_?" Fallowkit growled, almost spitting the name with such hatred. Fernkit and Webkit shuffled close together until they were a mouse-length apart, their whiskers twitching with slight fear.

"U-uh he made us, be _quiet_! He might see or hear us!" Webkit swiftly mewed, changing the tone of his attitude from timid to serious. Fernkit nudged Fallowkit behind the nursery, they silently watched as the high tom padded by them.

But the sudden rescue hadn't confirmed Fallowkit's suspicions. He mimicked Tundrakit's overwhelming stare, hoping for Fernkit or Webkit to speak.

"Tundrakit won't let us play on our own, he's always finds the way to burst in within seconds." Fernkit squeaked, instantly indicating Fallowkit's suspicions. Webkit cast a longing glance at Fallowkit, wordlessly asking for forgiveness.

_Is Tundrakit's reputation really bad?_ He questioned himself, troubled. He dismissed Fernkit and Webkit, relieved by their docility. _Why are things terribly rough? I can't take a rest!?_

Flashstar then suddenly appeared beside him. "Little kit, there's more in the world for you." He murmured, leaning down until they were almost level height. Fallowkit slightly jerked in surprise at the leader's comforting voice, _courageous, powerful, merciless,_ cats from all clans would title him- now seeing him in his current state seemed unlike as he was.

Instead of exclaiming, 'but you're supposed to be the most best of all cats!', He was dully silent- ashamed of how he doubted Fernkit and Webkit, not showing loyalty- but instead hatred. "Okay..." Fallowkit muttered flatly, Flashstar only grinned and turned away- he sat on a tall stump, sitting with pride. _One day I'll have no shame but pride!_ He held his oath to himself.

He flicked his tail and held it high, hoping to hold his optimism- waiting for Shinetuft to welcome her new litter and waiting to become an apprentice- _I shall not tolerate being called an outclanner._

The sun slowly began to sink into the sea as Fallowkit curled alone against Silverflower; Fernkit, Webkit and especially Tundrakit seemed to be content in their places, but despite being near his mother, there seemed to be an uneasiness crawling inside him.

Fallowkit urged himself to let dreams take over and wash away his troubles, _all I shall expect at the moment is to be able to enjoy the peace..._ He informed himself, his beckoning had finally payed off after his fague crept away.

_Where am I? Fallowkit wondered dreamily, he then spotted a plump mouse- he felt his marrow stir at the sight that he felt as if he was running at lightning speed, suddenly he detected a black silhouette, causing the mouse to slip away from his gaze._

_"Fa-ll-owkit!" It cried, almost begging for mercy. "Fa-ll-ow-" It was broken in speech as he sped closer to the anonymous cat. 'It' or rather 'she' was staring blankly at him, her wide eyes carved down as if she was almost ready for oily tears.  
_

_"A fallow in the sky." She began to sing in an euphonious tone._

_"Never shall deny."  
_

_"Bring us harmonious love."  
_

_"With a single gallop you bring us eternal peace."_

_"Listen to our cry."_

_"Fallow in the sky." She ended, almost as if she was prophesying._

_Fallowkit was dazzled. "What is this and who are you?" He questioned without tension, the she-cat glanced at him, she smiled warmly before fading into the thin air without a trace left._

_"Wait!" He cried, almost as helpless as a kit budged between rocks in a terrible gorge. Before he elapsed another cry, he heard growls thrown at him._

"Wake up Fallowkit!"

"Wake up Fallowkit!" Webkit repeated, bringing Fallowkit into his reality senses. He groaned and stared ahead dreamily, yet thinking beyond the imagination. _This euphonious poem, what is it truly doing to me? Is it begging for me?_

* * *

**I thank you highly, you may suggest characters or future events, but remember that I can't accept everything so soon, sorry I have to sleep ~Eeveewarrior**


	3. Welcoming Little Ones

**Hey! I know the fallow is a deer... But oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fallowkit groaned as Webkit nudged him, he shakily rose- unsurprised he heard the dark sneer of Tundrakit. "The Outclanner is the late mouse-brain today!" He spat, heavy with the urge to sink his claws into flesh.

Fallowkit growled and turned his back on Tundrakit, not daring to open an ear for him. Ignoring Fernkit and Webkit's offers, he strode out- watching the ceiling of the nursery walls overcomed by the bright blue sky.

Examining the sky, he found a slender cloud, its underside was broken into four legs, while the far left of it rose into a neck and soon into a head. _Beauiful!_ Fallowkit gasped, catching sight of the enourmous and threatening antlers.

"Looking at the clouds, Butterfly-brain!?" Tundrakit's taunt, Fallowkit hissed- exsaperated by the crack in his thoughts.

Then a solemn grunt appeared, neither from Tundrakit or Fallowkit. It was _Flashstar_._ "_Tundrakit, clan-mates are supposed help each other- not humiliate each other." He softly whispered.

Tundrakit took a step back, flushing by Flashstar's simple lecture. He only turned tail and fled into the nursery. For him, Flashstar only glanced at him before slinking off towards his den.

He was left alone in the clearing, but not for long as he heard Silverflower's call. "Fallowkit quick!" She screeched, almost as if she was a dying warrior longing for help.

Fallowkit raced into the nursery, leaving debris behind him.

* * *

"Something wrong is with Shinetuft!" His mother screeched, nosing Shinetuft rapidly- the queen was lying on her side, panting and unable to reply to Silverflower.

Fallowkit was shocked by her state, swiftly he questioned. "W-what will I do?" He felt even more humiliated than Tundrakit's taunts.

Silverflower glared at him and angrily hissed. "Get the Mornngstrike! Isn't obvious?! I can't leave Shinetuft here!" Fallowkit was taken back by her sudden hostility, he swiftly sped out the nursery without second words.

Morningstrike was fiddling with her nest, putting into neat rows and then shuffling them once she was finished- Fallowkit didn't have time to calm-talk her out of the habit. "Morningstrike! Something's wrong with Shinetuft!" He screeched.

She rolled her eyes wearily, then rose from her heavy feet. "Fine." She groaned, exiting her den and disappearing into the entrance of the nursery.

Fallowkit followed, his short and plump tail wavered in the air as he took every step.

Once he was a mouse-length away he could hear Morningstrike and his mother. " Her kits have been ready too early, do not worry as they will still be healthy at their birth- you must leave and let her birth her kits." She reassured his mother.

Silverflower shook her head. "I shall not, Shinetuft is one of my dearly friends." She insisted, Morningstrike sighed in exasperation, slightly annoyed by her persistence.

Fallowkit managed to keep his eye kept on Shinetuft, he felt a shiver run down him at every screech Shinetuft uttered.

Then there was a dull silence after a series of cries. "Congratulations." Morningstrike whispered into the exhausted queen's ear.

Flamestripe- Shinetuft's mate was soon rushing to her side. "May I see my kits?" He gasped, out of breath.

Fallowkit stretched his head to see the newborn kits as Morningstrike politely stepped aside, they were much more tiny than he thought yet they seemed highly blessed.

One was a she-cat, with a russet pelt with darker spots that seemed to be swiftly placed in her pelt almost as if she was one of the ancient cats from Leopardclan. The other was another she-cat, misty colored with large white markings like Shinetuft.

Flamestripe grinned, pleased by his kits. Fallowkit watched as the couple decide names, he had to strain in further to hear their words. "Poppykit for that the russet one and Shellkit for the silver one." He could barely hear them whisper.

_Finally!_ Fallowkit was highly anticipated, waitjng seemed worth it every time he glanced at the kits, now there was always a goal ahead when he thought of being apprentice.

He sighed, now the waiting game was starting again.

* * *

Tundrakit smirked, his lips curled into a threatening gesture. "_Outclanner_, don't think that you can feel victory so soon because you'll get more of your wimpy friends- I'll just become an apprentice soon and I'll be the one praised by Flashstar!"

"I think not." Fallowkit objected, turning his back on Tundrakit.

Tundrakit was highly agitated as Fallowkit ignored him. "Webkit! Fernkit! Hurry up you mouse-brains!" Tundrakit hissed, his tail whipping in a menacing pose.

Webkit crouched down- Fernkit flinched in surprise at his nonresistance. "Y-yes." He obeyed, beggining to slink towards Tundrakit.

Despite Webkit's obedience, Tundrakit seemed displeased. "Say my name when you speak to me!" He screeched, crouching down until he was eve, with Webkit.

"Leave my brother alone!" Fernkit spat, slamming a paw on Tundrakit's back- he growled and went back on his paws.

To Fallowkit's surprise, Tundrakit did not retaliate, he only let out a threatening hiss and raced further into the clearing without another word to meow.

Webkit forced a smile, but Fallowkit could see he was troubled. "Come on, lets go see Shinetuft's kits." Fallowkit offered Webkit, he only nodded back- getting to his feet.

"I'll come too!"Fernkit exclaimed cheerfully, playfully rearing on top of them. She swiftly went to the front of the line, bounding into the nursery.

Again were the kits, peaceful and innocent they were. Poppykit was wrestling with Shellkit, their eyes shut close as they blindly squeaked and scrambled on top of each other. "Aww!" Fernkit exclaimed. "When will they open their eyes?"

Shinetuft smiled. "Hopefully next dawn." She mewed in a docile voice.

Webkit forced another weak smile. "They're too sweet aren't they?" He whispered.

Fallowkit grinned and pit his tail on Webkit's shoulder and finally spoke.

"Yes they are."


End file.
